Super Mario Bros Z speical
by Dickson86
Summary: Episode 9 what if at request by a friend.


Super Mario Bros Z what if episode 9 (Rated E10 for ages 10 and over)

Daisy's Gift.

Like the first preview by the creator is shows Toadsworth explaining what happened when King Bowser appears with his new Omega Doomship, but this if from Peach's point of view as she lays down severely injured for some reason in the dungeon...

"...Goodness gracious me, where on earth did he get that from?!" Toadsworth looks mortified as is the Princess. Then Bowser appears on the ship and activates his loudspeaker system. "Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!" He calls out to her and she has no choice but to listen.

"...Ever since we were babies all I could ever think about was having you by my side to rule over this pathetic kingdom..." He begins with a speech. "But now to current events, it seems my goals were severely short sighted...now, we shall rule this world together with you by my side and the powerful Chaos Emeralds that your foolish friends are searching for!" He says proudly.

"He knows of the Chaos Emeralds?" Peach looks gob-smacked. "What if we refuse this ridiculous offer?!" Toadsworth shouts out to him as the royal guards protect them. "Hmph, I'm glad you asked..." He then clicks his fingers and switches off the loudspeakers. "Mecha Mario, it's show time..." He sneers in amusement and the doors open up on the ground to reveal this new Mechanical Menace.

"Princess look, standing in front of Bowser!" Toadsworth says in panic and she sees it too. "What?" Then the body turns round to see his face. "...Mario?" She blinks in shock then it floats over the castle and into attack position for a Mario Fireball.

"Wait Mario what are you doing?!" She shouts to him, it grunts in anger and powers up for a massive attack and it's power keeps growing, but to the same rate as Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, but enough to wipe out the castle.

"Wait...please don't..." She pleads, but it's too late as the attack is launched. "...NO!" She screams out but then wakes up screaming in shock.

She breathes heavily as she tries to get her senses straight...and then weeps in sorrow. "Oh Mario...it can't be you...but that android..." She thinks back to the true encounter where it destroys half the castle and begs to hand herself in.

"...Bared such a resemblance to you...please be OK..." She prays for his safety. "...Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Yoshi...dear Toadsworth and Gadd...you too.."

Meanwhile inside the castle halls...Kamek the Magikoopa heads for Bowser's throne room but again meets the Elite Koopa Guards. "Permission to see his Royal Koopa Happiness please?" He asks them.

"I'm sorry Lord Kamek but I'm under strict orders to not to let anyone in until further notice." One of the two elites tell him.

"But like before this is serious information, it has something to do with the Princess we have captive." He protests. "Nevertheless, he's in an important meeting with his new accomplice and not even your Mother Kammy is allowed to come in." The other elite Koopa explains to him.

"Well then I'll do what she did last time. Spellcasting, O P E N, open!" He opens the door with his magic and both Elite Koopas get squished again as they open, Kamek then heads inside, the doors close and they fall to the floor all flattened again.

Inside... "Your Koopaness, I have important information for you!" He tells him then he gets suddenly exploded without warning like Kammy.

"Kamek you fool, I told that no-one not even Kammy and my kooplings were allowed to interrupt me and my friend's meeting, just be glad we finished a few minutes ago." Bowser angrily tells him.

"I'm really sorry, but this is seriously, it's got to do with Princess Peach." He tells him then gets choked on it. "What do you mean, tell me now!" He demands.

"Scouts reports that a women...dressed like a...Princess...flanked out new ship fleet and is...taking out all our...ground troops, she's not pink, but yellow...let me go..." He explains while gasping for breath and Bowser does.

"Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, that Tomboy, impossible, what business does she have here?" He can't believe. "Sure she and Peach are cousins but why would she go out of her way from her desert Kingdom to come all the way out here?" He ponders this.

"...She's... at Vista Hill, near the bridge entrance..." Kamek explains. "Koopa Kids, assemble!" He tells his children to come forth and do without haste. "You summoned us King Dad?" Iggy asks him. "Yes my children, it appears that Peach's cousin Daisy is going to do Mario's work, take up your strategic positions to counter-attack." He tells them the plan.

"Oh yeah were going to renovate..." Boswer Jr, chuckles happily. "Were not Wrecking Crew you idiot, go now!" He angrily orders them and they move out. "If Daisy's doing Mario's work...what are those 5 doing?" He ponders about that.

...Meawhile...the others are over the waters near Keelhaul key looking for the 6th Emerald after their meeting with Daisy. They're on Cortez's ship with Mario and Sonic looking underwater for any clues.

"Any sign of the gem amigos?" Cortez asks them, meanwhile underwater... "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack, were never going to find it, even with the radar..." Sonic sounds frustrated.

"Hmm...according to the Radar you're right on it..." Stuffwell tells them. "Just great, like before the Radar's messed up...the water must be scrambling it." Shadow grunts in anger.

"...Maybe not amigos...during my time here I've heard rumours of another treasure that Goombella and Professor Frankly were researching about during the epilogue of the Thousand Year Door Paper Mario Game..." He begins to talk about it as the two heroes come back up.

"...Since my treasure was well protected I sent out my team of flames to scout the area for any additional treasure to add to my impressive collection which also included the Sapphire Crystal Star and my Skull Gem." Mario nods in agreement.

"Well my minions came to an area where the Stalwart Koopa Black Chest was and came to an area which was impassible over water." "Huh?" Luigi blinks in confusion. "There's an opening over there which leads to an uncharted area, maybe the 6th Chaos Emerald you're looking for could be there." He explains them to him.

"Hmm..." Stuffwell scans the map inside Keelhaul Key and finds the area. "I see, thank you Cortez, guys, I suggest we take Admiral Bobbery with us, his explosive skills will help us here." He explains his idea. "Admiral Bobbery?" Sonic looks confused until Mario and Luigi explains him.

"Oh he's one of your friends alongside Goombella, that's great, what are we waiting for." "Back to shore amigos..." Cortez literraly spins the ship round, accidentally sending Luigi overboard and he falls into the water as it leaves him.

"...Mamma...mia..." He's all full of water again as the Ember's take him back to shore alongside the ship...

Meanwhile back at the entrance... "Welcome to Bowser's Keep, no admittance, no tour guides, definitely no lawyers and absolutely no plumbers." Princess Daisy reads the signs on the entrance to the castle while holding a holdall beside her. "This dude's got some serious issues..." She thinks in worry as we head inside...

"Why is there no security..." She thinks in worry, then she gets savagely attacked from a barrage of cannon blasts ordered by the children and screams in horror to it.

"What was that?" Peach asks herself in fear in her dungeon.

Back outside... "Oh..." Daisy groans in pain, then the screen flips to see her getting tossed inside by Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Junior and falls on Peach and the holdall

next to them.

"Your time's up bitch now Sarasaland is King Dad's now..." He cackles and slams the door hard.

"...Sorry...cousin...I...just..wanted to...help..." Daisy tries to smile at her but passes out. "Daisy, Daisy wake up, Daisy!" She shouts at her but doesn't respond...

"DAISY!" She screams her heart out and they all hear it, even the mystery guest. "Oh, talk about all emotional..." He blinks twice in amusement then chuckles to himself.

Meanwhile back at Keelhaul Key...our heroes with Bobbery have arrived to the area of the Grotto where the Black Chest was and this mysterious wall on the other side.

"My map has no further data on this area like at the Pipe Maze...puzzling..." Stuffwell looks confused. "Hmph, it's just a wall, so let me take care of this..." Shadow teleports over to the wall and charges his Chaos Spear attack.

"Chaos...Spear!" He fires at but at the attack lands and explosion happens... "Hmph..." Shadow looks pleased as he teleports back to the others. "That should've done it." He tells them, but Luigi points to it in shock and they see that all it did was just a few cracks to Shadow's disbelief. "Impossible, I have no choice..." He gets angry, but Mario gets an idea...and tells his plan to them all.

"Excellent idea Mario." Bobbery likes it. "Fine, if it gets us the emerald the sooner the better..." Shadow goes ahead with it. "Chaos..." He charges it up then Mario throws Bobbery as far as he can... "Spear!" Then let's it go and takes Bobbery for a ride like Earthworm Jim. "WOAH NELLY!" He screams out as he ticks down for explosion and when made contact...

...Massive explosions and our team ran for cover. Unfortunately for Luigi...Bobbery fell on his head. "Oh..." He collapses to the ground.

"Maybe I charged up too much..." Shadow chuckles. "Did it work?" Sonic asks and they see it left a gaping hole. "Yes." "Tremendous." Sonic and Stuffwell look pleased. "Huh?" Luigi looks up to see it, but asks how to get over. "How, like this, Chaos Control!" Shadow teleports them all over to the other side.

...Meanwhile back at the castle. "...What's this?" Eggman suddenly picks up a signal of the Chaos Emeralds. "A Chaos Emerald has appeared on Keelhaul Key in the Mushroom Kingdom..." He goes over the data.

"Intresting..." He gets an idea and goes to talk with Bowser.

...Back at the dungeon...it appears that Princess Peach cried herself to sleep over the dead Princess Daisy and been asleep for a while, even the guards are fast asleep.

Then suddenly something moves about in Daisy's holdall. "Hey let me out, who turned out the lights, get me out of here..." It muffles. "..." Both Princesses moan as they wake up and see it moving.

"Oh no, Mamar." Daisy crawls over to open it. "Mamar?" Peach blinks in confusion, forgetting that she thought her cousin died and Daisy opens it up to reveal her along with some other tools.

"Oh finally..." The star with a ribbon on her top sighs in relief. "Mamar, what are you doing here with Daisy?" She asks in amazement. "I came to the castle form Star Haven to tell you something of the upmost importance..." We see her in a flashback of her looking over the castle but it's in ruins.

"I panicked for a moment after hearing from Toadsworth that she was kidnapped, then he told me to head for your cousin's Kingdom of Sarasaland to mount a rescue effort. But we underestimated their improvements in combat." She sadly explains to her.

"Even these weapons were nearly useless." Daisy shows them to her, golf clubs tennis rackets, baseball bats, even a frying pan and some veggies, cameo appearance of a Virtual Boy to boot.

"Oh my, even Bowser's new ship looks powerful." Peach gasps in shock. "Peach calm down, the reason why she came here is about the Chaos Emeralds." Daisy clams her down. "You know?" "I told her..." Mamar begins to explain.

"It was around the time of the Grand Prix and Bowser's Return...We were resting on the Haven when we felt a powerful energy force, 7 of them rain down around the Kingdom, after much deliberation and research we found out it was the Chaos Emeralds, they have the exact same power we have." She explains them to both and they gasp in shock.

"Bowser and Mecha Sonic are after them, Bowser found out after the Koopa Bros took one of ours." Peach explains to her. "Oh no it's far worse than we thought, if either get all 7 then us 7 Star Spirits must use our power to counter against this, like us we can be used for either good or evil like what happened when you were a child..." Mamar explains to her as we see her and Mario against Bowser and his powerful Star Rod, only for Peach to combine her power with the 7 Star Spirits to create the Peach Beam and save the day...

"...Wow...no wonder you were a Star Child..." Daisy looks jealous, but is OK with it.

"The Star Spirits are still together, I only came to bring the message for you to come with me, only 1 of the 7 star children can unleash our true power, we can have Bowser or Wario cause their hears are full of greed and Wario is classed as an anti-hero and Donkey Kong won't fully understand. Please Princess Peach only you can save our heroes now." Mamar tells her. "Please Peach, you have to, that Mario who attacked you was Bowser's Mecha Mario, it wasn't your sweetheart, you have to believe me." Daisy begs her by embracing her.

"...OK, I will Daisy, that Mario was a fake, I'll...never forgive Bowser for this..." She nods in agreement and smiles as she weeps.

"Yes, now to escape." Daisy gets ready to fight but suddenly collapses into Peach's embrace. "Daisy are you OK?" She asks in concern. "Guess I'm...still weak." She chuckles.

"Need a hand dear Peach..." Suddenly some old woman asks and Peach knows that voice. "Grandma Toadstool?!" She sounds shocked as opens the locked door. "There's not time to talk, security is lack so now's our chance to escape to Star Haven." The elderly former Princess and Peach's Grandmother (48) explains to her.

"Yes Grandma, Mamar, Daisy let's go." She looks very serious.

...Meanwhile back at the secret area in Pirate's Grotto. "...The Emerald Readings are tremendous here, the 6th one must be here...in this pile." Stuffwell says, but there's a lot of treasure here, it's buried in it.

"...Oh man, what next..." Then to answer Sonic's question, Grey Coloured evil embers appear round them and they all look round them all in fear. "You just had to ask didn't you?" Shadow asks him in anger and Luigi screams out loud so loud that the whole island's population hears it.

"As our heroes are cornered by the evil guardians of the Secret Treasure, Princess Peach and her party begin to escape from Bowser's clutches to retrieve the Star Spirits, the only power source equal to the Chaos Emeralds. Will Mecha Sonic find Mario and friends to steal the Emeralds from them, will Bowser's Mecha Mario take Peach and her friends captive again and what is Dr. Eggman's involvement leading up too? Find out these answers in the next action packed episode of Super Mario Bros. Z!" The announcer ends the episode.

Note: This is not the actual script to the 9th episode, this is a what-if situation after the events of the 8th Episode, The Great Doomship Offensive which is not out yet.

I wouldn't mind if this was a plot for episode 9 actually...


End file.
